Fall For You
by 8XFlowerX8
Summary: Marnie, chubby and unpopular left Phoenix, Arizona after her father's death and being publicly humiliated. Max Ride is smart, sarcastic and beautiful and is moving to Phoenix. One catch Max is Marnie two years later. Later there will be Fax. Please review!
1. Prologue: Forward

**Ok so I know I've been slack on the updates and starting a new story doesn't exactly help that but my holidays start in 4 days and I'll try to update pretty regularly on most of my stories and hopefully start the sequel to Never Forgotten.**

**So here is the new story**

**Prologue: Forward**

Marnie, 14 POV

The box stands alone in the middle of my room, my final box of belongings.

Carefully, I sit down next to it and stare at it.

I then build the guts to look in it.

A few picture frames, and random academic awards, some books. Then my eyes land on a photo album half concealed by crumpled sheets of paper.

I pull it out and my eyes scan over the familiar cover _The Flock_ it reads. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I push back until my back is up against the wall.

I turn to the first page, pictures of the whole flock. I feel an uncomfortable tugging, the longing to back in those happy days before everything became so complicated. I study the pictures closely ignoring one particular person, before turning the page. Pictures of Annie, my little sister, my angel and me stare back, blinding smiles on our faces. Or should I say their faces, I'm no longer that girl anymore; the happy carefree spirit that rushes around with friends without a care, ignorant and unaware.

I lick my finger and flick the page over. I stare blankly down at the title below me, Fang. I feel the sting of betrayal as I look at the pictures. I study Fang's features, his obsidian eyes showing happiness and pure bliss, his jaw and cheeks, angular for a ten year old but suiting him perfectly and his hair, black and cropped short with parts sticking up in strange directions.

I couldn't hold it in anymore; I start to sob into my hands. I pull my legs in and cross my arms over my knees and hide my eyes. Between sobs I find myself uttering

"How could you? How could you do this to me Fang?" I want anything to stop the pain and burn of betrayal so I grab the milkybar from my bedside table. Without even thinking I have it unwrapped and take a bite. I relish in the sweetness of the sugar and the soothing of it melting in my mouth, melting my sorrows away just as food has ever since I found out about my Dads cancer. Then Fang's voice infiltrates my thoughts _she's just a fat, ugly, flat-chested, four eyed freak_. I stop chewing and chuck the bar across the room, leaving a sticky mark where it hit the wall. I then grab my bin which is sitting conveniently just to my right and spit the remains of my bite into the bin.

I look back down at the photo album in my hands and my eyes fall on the last photo. Unlike all the rest where we are both happy, this photo is of an eleven year old me, crying into an eleven year old Fang's chest as he holds me looking down at me with concern in his eyes. This was of the day my cat got run over.

Was it all fake? Did he ever really care about me? I continue to stare at the picture, feeling number as the minutes went by.

I'm not sure how many minutes went by, two minutes, an hour, I couldn't be sure. I use my finger to flick to the next page but slit it on the edge. I lift my finger. The page floats back down leaving it on the page of Fang and me, mocking me but I look at it once more and feel nothing. I look back at my finger and notice the subtle stinging and the blood building up. I savour the pain, longing to feel again, anything, pain is better than nothing at all. With my other hand I squeeze my slit finger gently resulting in more pain, like an addict needing my fix I squeeze harder until blood is running down my finger. I then let go and watch, mesmerized as the blood cascades down my finger and follows the groove along my palm until one single droplet falls from my hand and lands on that same picture.

A breeze then flows from my open window and flicks the page over back to pictures of me and my sister. I look at the pictures, at my smiling, sweet, innocent sister and back at my hand.

"What am I doing?" I murmur to myself. "No. This isn't me" I stare intently at my hand for a few more minutes before my mind is made up.

"A new beginning" I murmur. The blood on my palm representing forgetting the past and starting anew. I clench my fist. "I'll prove you wrong Fang, if it's the last thing I do"

With that I turn back to the pictures of F- Nick, Nick he's not Fang anymore. I grab the first one and rip it in half then half again. I grab the next one and repeat the process. I rip up all the pictures of Nick and me until there's only the one of me crying left. I look at it and can't bear to destroy the last memory I have of how it used to be, so I take it out, fold it in half and put it in my pocket promising to take it with me always.

With that I stand and walk into my bathroom. As I wash the blood from my hand I think of a new name, a new name for a new beginning. My dad always used to say, _be at your maximum. _Maximum, oh and for my last name it could be Ride, after Sally Ride. Maximum Ride, Max Ride, I like it.

I'm now officially done with all that girly crap . . . and boys. Time for a new me, I quite like the idea of boxing or fighting but I'll need to lose some weight and get in shape.

I turn the tap off and get changed into my PJs, a tank top and basketball shorts, and set the photo on my bedside table. The last thought I have as I drift off to sleep is _I'll never fall in love again._

-Line Break-

The next morning I get up and get dressed, remembering my pact and to put the photo in my jeans pocket. I walk down the stairs humming Beautiful Day by U2 smiling slightly.

My mom and Ella, my step sister, look up at me like I'm crazy but I just smile at them and sing the last line aloud "It's a beautiful day"

My mom smiles at me and I grin back feeling strangely excited "Hey mom, so I was thinking, now that Annie and I have moved here it's like a new beginning for us and I want to like, start again. So I kinda wanted to change my name" Mom thinks about it for a second before grinning

"I think that would be a great idea for you to forget what happened, I don't mean forget your father but more what I hear happened at school, and move on. So have you decided on a name?"

"Yeah I have I want to be Maximum Ride, Max for short" she smiles

"That's a nice name and it suits you. We can get it changed tomorrow if you like" just then Annie comes bounding down the stairs

"I want a new name too. If Marn- I mean Max gets one so do I," she says jumping up and down with excitement. Mom's right Max sounds good, I really like it.

"Oh yeah" I say then pounce on her and start tickling her, she squeals and giggles

"St-st-stop" she squeals.

"Ok" I stop tickling her and pick her up and cradle her "So Annie what do you want to be called?" She pouts, furrowing his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"I don't know can you think of one for me" Ok a name for my little angel . . . then it clicks

"I got one" I exclaim

"What is it?" she asks practically hyperventilating

"You're my little angel so that shall be your name, Angel" She beams and hugs me.

-Line Break-

It's been two week since Angel and I changed our names, I go running everyday with our new dog Miko and go to the gym every second day and I haven't touched any chocolate, candy or fast food since. I'm proud of myself for resisting, I've gone cold turkey, and my aim is to lose about ten kilos by the time school starts in seven weeks and at least another five after that. I, obviously, joined a gym and I have taken up kickboxing which I really enjoy. My mom sees a difference in me and is really proud of me for starting over and making my new life the best it can be.

I've finally taken control of my life and have it heading in a direction I want it to go . . . forward.

**Ok so this chapter is slow and slightly emo and I know Max is ooc but that's the point she wasn't Max and so the rest of the story she will be. Because the chapter's slow I posted another **

**So pls review and tell me what you think**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	2. Years Later

**So this is the chapter I promised. Read and review pls**

**Chapter 2: Years Later**

Max, 16 POV

Beep be-beep be-beep be- _crash_

Not again. I peer over the side of my bed to see the remains of my alarm clock. Flip, I broke another alarm clock. Mom's gonna kill me that's the second this week.

I push up from my bed using my arms and sit on my bed. I turn around and admire my room. My room has a balcony, an ensuite bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe, not that I really need it with my lack of clothes. My walls are grey with black and purple paint splattered around them. In my room I have a purple beanbag in one corner of my room, my electric and acoustic guitars are on their stand next to my balcony door and I have a desk covered in my drawing stuff including various sketch books and different pencils and charcoal. I also have a cork board filled with pictures of me and JJ, my best friend, well my only friend. Lots of girls like me and are nice to me but we're just not friends. And I'm sought after by many guys but they're all jerks, let's just say I'm not flat-chested anymore and they only want one thing from me, a thing they're never getting from me. I've kept to my promise I still have never had a boyfriend and I'm sixteen and I've never even kissed a boy(that doesn't mean they haven't tried).

My room is simple but I love it.

I get up off my bed and get dressed into a t-shirt and skinny jeans, yes I do fit skinny jeans, by the end of my first term Darkton High I had lost eighteen kilos and was back in shape working out and running daily doing school sports and kickboxing.

I grab my phone and iPod and am about to go down stairs when I notice the photo, folded, on my bedside table. I pick it up unfold it and look at it for a bit and the blood stain in the top corner before folding it back up and putting it in my pocket and heading downstairs.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs the smell hits me, the heavenly smell of bacon. I walk into the dining room and my stomach rumbles. Mom, Angel and Ella look up, mom laughs and Angel giggles but Ella looks disapprovingly at my choice of clothes. I sit down so I don't have to be standing as I receive my daily lecture on my fashion sense, or lack of it.

"Max, really couldn't you wear something at least a little pretty. Just like a skirt or something and let me do your make-up" I turn away from her in case she decides to bring out the big guns, bambi eyes.

"No Ella and that's final. Why would I want to get dressed up anyway? For the dumb jocks at our school? Na-uh, never." Ella grumbles and goes back to eating. I start to eat the load of bacon on my plate. I can eat heaps now because I do so much sport and exercise I have a really high metabolism and digest things fast meaning I don't gain weight.

After breakfast I got in my Audi, my mother is a vet and my father was a scientist and we received all his inheritance, with Ella and Angel and drove to school dropping Angel off first and then on to the high school.

When we arrived I park in the parking lot and Ella runs off to talk with her friends and I walk towards the gate to meet JJ. As soon as I reach the gate I see a familiar brunette sitting, leaning against the wall reading. I walk up to her

"Hey JJ" I say casually leaning on the wall and sliding to the ground beside her. She looks up from her book slightly surprised

"Oh hey Max" she must've been really into her book "What time is it?" I look down at my watch to see we have a few minutes before the bell rings

"We've got a couple of minutes. I need to go to my locker so I'll see you at English" she nods and smiles and I get up and push my way through the crowds of students and into the school.

I reach my locker without any idiots or sluts ruining my mood, in fact the hall is completely clear but as soon as I close my locker my mood flushes down the toilet. There leaning next to my locker is Sam, the most annoying stupid jock of all the stupid jocks at our school. I breathe in and out trying to calm myself.

"What do you want Samuel?" I don't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice

"You" he replies huskily. That's supposed to sound, what? Sexy? Because it sounds like he's sick

"Do you have a cold Samuel because your voice is rather rough" I reply smoothly. He suddenly pushes me up against the locks grabbing my wrists causing me to drop my books and blocking my legs from kicking him, with his own. Even with all my strength I'm unable to move. "Let go of me" I snarl.

"Temper, temper". He grins and shifts both of my wrists into one hand and with the other, strokes my cheek. I flinch away trying to control my temper. "You will kiss me one day, Maxie." I purse my lips together tightly. "Yes, one day, Maxie. . . you will beg me to kiss you, but until then I'm going to have to partake without your permission" I struggle even more as he presses his body harder against mine and forces his tongue into my unyielding mouth as my locker handle jabs fiercely into my spine. I clamp my teeth down hard on Sam's tongue. He lets out a yelp and loosens his grip on me enough for me to get my leg free. I knee him in the groin and he stumbles back. I punch him hard in the face and over the bell I hear a satisfying break. Everyone floods into the halls and most students stop to watch as the star football player gets beaten up by the bad girl.

"If you ever so much as touch me or my sisters again it'll be the last thing you do" I say as I kick him. He stays on the ground writhing in pain as I bend down and grab my books. With one last kick to the ribs I stomp off to English to find JJ.

Well great I got my first kiss from that very loving guy. Note sarcasm, preferred adjective: dumb asshole. But it doesn't really count because it was forced and I didn't kiss him, why would I?

-Line Break-

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, I got a week detention for beating up Sam but I played the sexual harassment card and got away with two days, JJ was disgusted with what Sam did and punched him straight after English causing _her_ to get a week's detention.

When Angel, Ella and I got home we found mom on the couch a nervous expression on her face, her eyebrows furrowed. She notices us and gestures for us to sit.

"Girls I've got some good and some bad news" she lets that sink in for a moment before continuing "Would you like to hear the good or the bad first?"

"Good" we all reply in sync.

"Well I got a promotion" I smile immediately before my smile falters as I realise what it probably means "And the bad is that we have to move" my mom looks at me to gauge my reaction. I have to leave JJ, that's gonna suck but I can make do

"That's great about the promotion mom" I say

"Yeah but there's one other thing, the job is in Arizona and you would be going to Max's old school" Oh my god. I didn't think I would ever be going back there after what happened. But it would be nice to see Nudge. I nod to my mom. "Max if you're not oka-"

"Mom it's fine. Really. No-one will recognise me and besides Nudge is there and it will be nice to see her again. You should take the promotion." Mom smiles softly at me.

"If you're sure. I'll go ring my boss but we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon" She walks off to call her boss and I slump on the couch.

I'm going to see everyone again, the people I've been trying to forget for the past two years. The boy that two years ago I had been in love with or at least what I thought was love and had humiliated me in front of the whole school.

Greeeeat. Please note the highlighted sarcasm in my voice.

Time to go pack. . .

**Hope you liked. . . **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	3. 15 November!

**Read this- 15 November is important date**

**Ok so first off I'm really sorry for no updates but my mum is pissed with me cuz i have exams and she thinks i spend way to much time on the computer=fanfiction so she confiscated the computer and the internet(its a laptop so she can literally take it) She said she wud give it back in the holidays but i may be able to get it after exams are done. My last exam is the 15 of November so hopefully i'll get the computer then. I'll write chapters without the computer but i'm also working on stories that i haven't published yet but once i've finished a couple of these stories i'll start posting.**

**SO sorry again and i know much much readers hate these things cuz they are so annoying when your expecting a chapter. But bare with me and check on the 15!**

**Pls don't hate me, i'll try to make it up to you.**

**Niggy-fax6929**


	4. Moving

Chapter 3: Moving

I put my final things in the last empty box. I close the lid and tape it shut.

I stand back from the mountain of boxes (really only six), and wipe the sweat from my brow. It's about one thirty in the afternoon, obviously, and we'll be leaving in half an hour. That gives me thirty minutes to load my boxes and motor cycle (yeah I have a car _and_ a ducati motorcycle), and get something to eat.

Mum, Ella and Angel will be going in mom's minivan, the truck we hired came with a driver who will follow my mum and I'll be up front in my audi.

I walk outside past my mom and sisters who're packing stuff in the moving truck and into the garage. There, in front of me is my baby, my gorgeous black ducati. I slide my hand over the gleaming black paintjob before grabbing the handle bars and wheeling it out of the garage and over to the large truck parked outside our front garden.

"Hey Max, how are you going? Are you nearly done? We're leaving soon" My mom says as I walk past her.

"Yeah, I just gotta get the half a dozen boxes from my room and I'll be good to go" I reply, rolling my bike up the ramp and into the truck.

I put the stand down before walking out and back inside the house and up into my room. I grab the two closest boxes and stack them on top of each other. I reach down and grab the boxes and walk out of my room. Peeking around the boxes I see the stairs right at my feet. I carefully take a step onto the stairs and wait to see if I'll wobble. I don't so I proceed down the stairs.

I make it to the second to last step when I trip and fall over effectively dropping the boxes and landing face first on the ground. Laughing starts and I look around to see Ella laughing at me.

"I wouldn't be laughing at me if I was you" I say glaring at her. She instantly sobers up and runs out of the house me straight on her heels.

"Get back here Els I'll get you" I shout as she runs down the road. I stop, deciding to stop wasting time and get back to loading the boxes.

I put the last box in the truck and grab a granola bar from one of the food boxes. I head towards my car. I call Miko over and let her into the car. I get in the driver's side and open the windows allowing air in and Miko to stick her head out. I plug my ipod in putting it on shuffle and one of my favourite songs comes on as I start the car, If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet? By Mayday Parade.

Line Line Line

Two hours and one large McDonalds stop later I find myself anxiously driving through the familiar streets of Pheonix towards, ironically my old house.

Something black catches my eye as I drive down my old street. I turn my head towards the boy with black hair and all black clothing. I can only see his back but he is the most handsome guy I have ever seen. Then he turns around and I can see his face, more importantly his eyes and I freeze my foot still on the accelerator as I look into Nicks familiar onyx eyes. By accident I turn the car toward Nick and towards the oncoming traffic.

Tooting breaks me out of my reverie I face the road to come face to face with a car coming at me, expecting me to move. I sharply turn the car back onto the right side of the road and slam into a telegraph pole right outside my house.

The airbags smack me and Miko in the face and I push them both down allowing us to breathe. I then slam my forehead against the dashboard. The minute I get into town I smash my audi.

Taking in a deep breath I get out of the car to survey the damage. I take one peak and nearly start crying. It would take forever to get my audi back.

"Shit" I swear loudly causing the people, including Nick, watching my scene to give me dirty looks

It's all fucking Nick's fault.

Just one more reason to hate him. . .

**So there was the chapter. I know it was short but I'll try to update tomorrow **

**And I'll explain all my problems next time but I just need to post this first**

**Sorry**

**Niggy-Fax6929 **


	5. Preparation

4 Preparation

I am in the process of banging my head repetitively against the passenger window when I hear footfalls behind me. I tense and pray for it to be some concerned stranger worried about the poor girl who crashed her car into a pole, but no, my fantasy comes crashing down when the stranger speaks.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voice, though lower and more gravelly still sounds exactly the same as it always had and I feel a sad twang as an involuntary memory of us pops up before my eyes.

"Peachy." I turn and fake a smile which turns immediately into a glare. "Now why don't you run along back to Barbie and let me deal with this mess." His mouth opens and closes as he thinks of a reply, clearly unused to being so rudely rejected. He isn't given long and just as he opens his mouth to reply the moving van turns into the drive and a very pissed off woman with an uncanny resemblance to my mother takes in my mashed car. She takes a deep breath and opens the door, gets out and looks scarily calm as she walks up to me and Nick. I push Nick as far away as possible and put on my best innocent, not-my-fault face as I mentally prepare for the verbal onslaught which was sure to follow. "Mum, I can explain. It's really not my fault."

"Uh yeah it is actually" Nick adds brightly and I turn and glare at him so hard he puts up his hands in a universal peace symbol and walks away, throwing over his shoulder, "See you at school, Max."

"Can't wait." I retort in sarcastic enthusiasm before turning back to my mother, whose calm façade is cracking and is pointing at the front door meaningfully.

"Inside. Now." I mentally cringe and sulk towards the front door, my mother storming after me and a carefree Ella strolling behind laughing.

Several hours later, after lots of yelling, a tow truck and an awkward dinner found me sitting in my old room on my bed, staring at my empty walls and the pile of boxes before me. I just didn't know where to start. But I was curious about one thing, though I was nervous as well.

I stood up and the screwdriver off my bedside table which I had brought up for specifically this purpose and slowly made my way to the walk in wardrobe. I went down to the end, turned left towards the wall and I crouched down and I started to unscrew the large vent. I pulled off the cover and crawled in.

This had been my favourite place as a child. From the outside it looked like a vent and no one thought much of it but in reality it is a two metre by one and a half metre room. It was a secret place, a special place just for me and it would be mine once more. I'm shocked that the mattress my father and I bought is still in here along with all the pictures of the 'flock', apparently the owners after us never found it. It's hard looking at all the pictures of us as kids but I just have to remember that I am a better person now, well, if not a better person, the same person in a better place and I have found the struggles we face only make us stronger and that we are never dealt more than we can handle. With renewed courage I leave the room and return to my bedroom where I begin to unpack my things.

After an hour or so I realise that it's pretty lat and decide it's time for bed. However as soon as I get into bed all I can do is toss and turn and try to imagine what school is going to be like on Monday. I try to be realistic but the optimist in me keeps imagining hitting it off we all these people and making loads of great friends and finding a boy who actually cares about me. I don't think it's just me, every girl secretly longs to be loved, to find someone to love them for their faults and to share that kiss with, you know the one from every book, film and song ever written. Oh, what a sap I am. . .


	6. Dinner Date

_N.B Am going to rewrite I think it's the first chapter where the mum seems to know about what happened but she doesn't have any idea so keep that in mind in the future._

_Link to Max's dress on profile It is seventh from the top._

5 Dinner Date

. . .

Sunday. I lie on floor and stare at my bedroom ceiling when the door swings open and bashes me in the head.

"Argh," I yell. "Mum, what are you doing, don't you knock. God, that hurt."

"Don't be precious dear and really it is your own fault, no normal person lies on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed next to you. Anyway, it is quarter past six and I already told you we were having our neighbours around for dinner at six thirty. You need to get ready."

"But I don't want to waste my time fake smiling at people who are just going to gossip about us when they leave," I argue but to no avail.

"I wasn't asking and if you ever want to see your car again you had better be polite and charming. Oh and they have a son your age. It will be good for you to meet someone before you start school on Monday." The lecture was coming to an end when she added as she was walking out the door, "Oh, and Maximum, put on a dress or a skirt, no jeans."

I slam the door and scream in frustration, "Aaaaaah."

It's not that I particularly hate dresses or girly clothes but I hate the way people treat you different when you're wearing them, so I simply avoid them. However my mother likes to have dinner parties, with her friends and colleagues, which I am made to attend, so I have a few options on what to wear. I choose a simple black sleeveless dress with a high neckline and a bow around the waist and a pair of black high heels. I tie my long wavy blonde hair up in a high ponytail as I look into my mirror and I think that I look quite pretty.

I hear the doorbell and start to make my way downstairs when I hear my mother and freeze, "Oh hello, why aren't you gorgeous. I believe we've met haven't we. Well sort of. You were here yesterday, sorry I was so rude but my daughter had just crashed her very expensive car."

My heart sinks and I pray I am dreaming but he replies, "Oh I understand perfectly how frustrated teenagers make their parents." Oh how charming.

I think about heading back to my room but Angel spots me from the lounge and shouts, "Max. Come down Maxie, come meet our neighbours." Spotted, I casually make my way down the rest of the stairs, my face a mask of charm.

I glance over once I reach the bottom of the stairs at Nick and am secretly pleased by the look of appreciation on his face before walking over to Angel and giving her a big hug and a smile, "Hey Angel, why don't you look absolutely amazing. What a beautiful dress."

Unable to prolong the inevitable I stand and walk toward our guests with a large fake smile on my face, "Hi, I'm Max and I must say, it is lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Ramirez." Nick's parents are actually lovely and I didn't blame them for having Nick or for not remembering that we had met many times before as this is exactly the way I wanted it.

As his parents wander towards the kitchen to help my mother I turn to Nick and raise my eyebrows. He smiles cheekily and I have to admit he has the most amazing smile, like Matt Damon in The Bourne Identity. "Well I did as you said and I found Barbie." I scowl and don't respond. "Oh and by the way my name's Nick." I had the perfect response planned for when he told me his name was Fang. It was along the lines of wondering if he sparkled or just had canine DNA but it seems we have both put those days behind us. I guess I'll just have to make do.

"Are you a Jonas Brother." I feign excitement before turning away.

I walk toward my sisters who were talking animatedly on the couch. He keeps pace with me and I feel the presence of his hand at the small of my back. I reach behind my back and bend his wrist violently which jerks him closer. He twists his wrist and grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest. He is tall enough that his mouth is naturally on level with my ear, so I can feel his breath as he casually whispers in my ear, "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask," as he threads his fingers through mine."Intolerable. I sense him smiling. He's a self-assured, arrogant, self-centred pig. I step back with my heel onto his toes and as he yelps and frees my hand, I elbow him sharply in the chest. He stumbles back and I turn and smile my blinding smile before walking away from him, throwing over my shoulder,

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

A few minutes later the adults come and tell us it is time for dinner. Over dinner fluffy small talk ensues. We are asked about the move, we ask about the suburb, I am asked about school and Nick is asked to talk about school. It is boring and uncomfortable as, every so often I steal glances over at Nick and the whole time his eyes are glued on me in a calm and unsettling gaze. My mother starts talking and my eyes slide over to where Nick is sitting and we lock eyes. My mother asks who would like dessert and he smirks and winks at me. I stand and prepare for a hasty retreat, "No thank you I'm full, Mum I am actually quite tired and tomorrow's a big day."

"I'm actually full as well I'm not sure there is enough room for anything else." Nick replies standing as well.

"Oh," my mother replies looking crestfallen before smiling. "Well before you go to bed why don't you show Nick your room."

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." Nick smirks that irresistible little smirk at me again and I struggle not to scream in frustration.

"Mum we are not kids anymore, you don't-" But I'm interrupted by my mother.

"Don't be rude to your guest. Off you go. Nick will be very interested to see your room and if it has changed, his parents tell me he used to know the family who lived here." Nick looks sad for a second before and I frown before storming up the stairs at top speed.

I go into my room with Nick a couple of seconds behind and go straight out the window and into the tree outside. He enters my room and spots me in the tree just before I jump to the ground. He moves to the window and calls softly, "Where are you going Maxie?"

"As far away from you as possible," I reply viciously. "And only Angel is allowed to call me Maxie. It's Max or nothing." I turn and stalk down the street in the dark.

"Hey Nothing, wait for me." He calls as he jumps into the trees and then onto the ground but I continue walking and call over my shoulder unable to keep the laugh out of my voice,

"Cute. But get lost." I hear him running to catch up with me but I focus on my walking not wanting to look like a complete moron if I managed to trip over my own feet in these heels.

"I heard that," he pants and smiles proudly. "I made you smile. I knew you couldn't actually hate me already"

"Are you telling me you heard me smile?" I respond and am unable to resist a giggle.

He smiles at the sound. "Yes indeed I did." It is silent as we walk and he seems to study me. . . I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I seem to be flirting with him. Nick, the monster, and we are bantering and teasing and laughing. After everything he did to me and it is like none of it ever happened. I'm doomed. He pulls me out of my depressing thoughts. "What are you thinking about which is causing that cute little furrowed brow?" I don't respond.

We have reached an old park we used to play in as kids. I sit down on one of the wooden platforms at one end of the flying fox. He asks, "Were you thinking about the fact that you could have broken your neck jumping around in those heels?" I look down at my heels and am suddenly become acutely aware of how little I'm wearing and how cold it is. I shiver and take off my heels before folding my arms tightly across my chest. Immediately he removes his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I hold it shut and I lie down on the cool wood and he follows suit.

"Thanks. But just because this happens in every lame romantic comedy doesn't mean you'll be getting the same ending." I say and close my eyes.

"I don't want a predictable ending just like I don't want a predictable girl."

"You should move on to the next girl. Your charms will never work on me." I whisper and as he turns his head I close my eyes but I can still feel his eyes searching my face for something he will hopefully never find. My weakness, which I now realise is for him.

...

_If you want me to continue this story please review_

_Thanks,_

_Alice_

_Oh and I will update hopefully on Thursday evening after my exam if I get some more reviews :)_


End file.
